Fragile
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke estão tendo um relacionamento mais sério, mas ela nunca ouvira uma palavra de carinho do moreno. O que será que ela vai fazer? [oneshot SasuSaku] [Presente para Myechan]


**Fragile**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishi-sensei.**

A água quente escorria por seu definido corpo tirando o sabão que a pouco havia passado. Enquanto se banhava Sasuke por alguma razão sentia-se tão... Feliz.

O motivo dessa felicidade, ele encontrou dormindo nua em sua cama ao sair do demorado banho. Os róseos cabelos e a expressão angelical faziam o Uchiha se lembrar da maravilhosa noite que tivera com Sakura e de como haviam acabado ali, em meio aos lençóis.

Sorriu para si mesmo, aproximando-se da cama e dando um beijo na testa da garota. Sentiu a respiração leve desta se transformar em um pequeno grito de susto, seguido por seu próprio grito de dor. Sakura sem querer levantara bruscamente batendo com força sua testa no queixo do moreno.

- Ah! Gomenasai Sasuke-kun!

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o Uchiha, massageando seu queixo.

O olhar de Sasuke acabou parando na parte em que o lençol não cobria, fazendo Sakura corar e puxar rapidamente o pano. Sasuke sorriu de lado, se levantou e caminhou calmamente em direção à porta.

- Tome um banho e venha tomar café. Temos que nos encontrar com a hokage. – disse já na porta – Ah, e essa noite, eu vi tudo isso que você está tentando cobrir. – finalizou antes de sair, deixando Sakura corada e sem graça no quarto.

--

Caminhavam em silêncio, lado a lado. Vindo do Uchiha era normal essa quietude, mas a Haruno nem cumprimentava as pessoas como sempre fazia, estava andando cabisbaixa e pensativa.

Esta fora a primeira vez que se entregara de corpo e alma a um homem. Havia, na noite anterior, perdido sua pureza com Sasuke, mas não era isso que a incomodava... A verdade era que ela nunca ouvira sequer um "gosto de você" vindo do moreno e se ele estivesse apenas querendo um passatempo? Não iria suportar ser chutada novamente. Pensando bem, não haviam usado nenhuma proteção e se ela engravidasse?

Esse pensamento fez a kunoichi arregalar os olhos e parar bruscamente. Sasuke também parou e a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que foi?

- Na... Nada. – respondeu exasperada, voltando a caminhar, desta vez a passos rápidos.

--

Sasuke não estava entendendo a atitude de sua companheira e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Uma semana havia passado desde que dormiram juntos e agora Sakura estava evitando-o a todo custo.

Mas isto não iria ficar assim... Não mesmo!

- Quero falar com a doutora Haruno, chame-a! – disse Sasuke grosseiramente para a atendente no hospital.

- Ela está fazendo uma cirurgia senhor. Não quer deixar um recado?

- Diga para ela estar na minha casa assim que sair daqui... E diga que é urgente. – sem esperar resposta Sasuke já havia se virado e ido embora.

- Que estresse! – resmungou a atendente.

--

"_O que será que ele quer?"_ – Sakura pensava enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a casa do Uchiha.

Parou em frente à porta, suspirou e bateu duas vezes. Nenhuma voz foi ouvida do interior da residência, permitindo sua passagem. Bateu novamente com um pouco mais de força e nada, nem um som. Irritada socou a porta, esquecendo-se completamente de controlar seu chakra.

"_O Sasuke-kun vai me matar!"_ – temeu a garota quando a casa tremeu e a porta foi arremessada longe.

Sakura estranhou o silencio, mesmo com o barulhão que fizera ao arrombar sem querer a porta, nada se ouvia do interior da casa.

Entrou irritada. Pelo visto Sasuke havia saído e agora ela teria de esperar por ele. Caminhou até a sala, sentando-se no sofá. Estava tão distraída amaldiçoando o moreno que nem percebeu quando este saiu das sombras.

Sasuke segurou fortemente os braços de Sakura prendendo-a no sofá. A kunoichi tentou gritar, mas sua boca foi tomada pelos lábios famintos de seu atacante.

Beijou-a desesperadamente e de maneira selvagem, logo seu alvo se tornou o pescoço delicado da garota que gemia e ao mesmo tempo sussurrava seu nome.

- Sa... Sasuke... Kun... O que... Está fazendo?

- Ninguém me ignora. – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos desciam o zíper da blusa vermelha.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Então era isso que ele pensou que ela estava fazendo? Não queria ignorá-lo, o amava... Mas sentia medo, e se ele a abandonasse? E se ela ficasse grávida? Sem poder controlar as lágrimas, deixou-as escorrerem por seu rosto, sem se importar com o que Sasuke iria pensar.

Sentiu pingos em seu rosto e encarou a garota, assustando-se ao vê-la chorando daquela maneira.

- Sakura...

- Desculpe... Desculpe Sasuke-kun... Mas eu não posso... Eu te amo demais... – disse com a voz chorosa e entre soluços.

- Do que está faland...

- Tenho medo... Eu nunca ouvi sequer um "gosto de você"... E se eu engravidar?... – sua voz estava ficando cada vez mais grave e alta, como se quisesse convencê-lo através dos seus gritos.

Já o Uchiha começava a ficar com o semblante mais calmo. Então era isso que a incomodava? Não estava acreditando que ela pudesse ser assim tão vulnerável, tão... Frágil...

- Para um homem, um filho pode não significar tanto problema, mas para uma mulher é diferente!

Sakura teria continuado sua gritaria se não fosse pelos braços fortes e acolhedores que a envolveram, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos surpresa.

- Só quero ter uma família com você. – disse calmo o Uchiha enquanto a abraçava tentando acalmá-la.

Os verdes orbes se arregalaram, ele estava dizendo que queria ter uma família com ela então...

"_Só um gosto de você bastava, mas vindo do Sasuke-kun..."_ – pensou Sakura abraçando o rapaz que ainda lhe confortava.

Claro que gostava dela, ou melhor, a amava. Mas Sasuke não iria dizer isso, pelo menos não por enquanto... No final, ela saberia quando ele a pedisse em casamento.

Casamento... Família... Filhos... Felicidade. Era tudo o que ele mais desejava e tudo com a mulher frágil e delicada que o abraçava com carinho. Sorriu para si mesmo e decidiu quebrar um pouco a tensão.

- Quero ter uns dez filhos com você. – disse em seu ouvido, num tom brincalhão, mas que fez a Haruno se afastar na hora.

- O quê?!

Com um sorriso sexy e diferente de todos os que Sasuke já lhe dera, ele a beijou. Massageando seus lábios e aprofundando conforme ela lhe permitia. Separou-se devagar e encarou-a profundamente.

- Te quero.

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que abria um enorme sorriso. Afinal, não precisava mais daquelas três palavras, Sasuke as havia dito de outra forma.

Delicadamente acariciou o rosto de seu amado, aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Eu também te amo.

**Fim.**

Mais uma oneshot. Ficou curtinha porque ainda preciso escrever a continuação das três fics que estou postando aqui hehe... e no momento não tô tendo muito tempo.

Essa fic eu fiz de presente para Mye-chan que gasta um tempão betando minhas fics. Te adoro miga! E tô morrendo de saudades de conversar com você! Não mandei pra você betar essa porque era presente e não ia ter graça se não fosse surpresa rsrs...

Enfim, espero que gostem e mandem reviews nem que seja para dizer que leram rsrsrs... onegai shimassu!!!

Bjs galera. Até a próxima!


End file.
